


Bow Chicka Wow Wow

by lambertloverer



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Adam Lambert and Tommy Joe Ratliff, Adommy - Fandom, brassidy
Genre: M/M, Other, Song fics, Three some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambertloverer/pseuds/lambertloverer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Adam Lambert tries to have some alone time with Tommy Joe Ratliff and his friends come in and lets say...interrupt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bow Chicka Wow Wow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bow Chicka Wow Wow](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3244) by Mike Posner. 



> This is my first fiction I have ever posted on this site. I am sorry if I did something wrong tell me. If this works happens to seem familar it is because it is from my deviant art page which happens to also lambertloverer
> 
>  
> 
> This one-shot is based off of one of my favorite Mike Posner songs "Bow Chicka Wow Wow." It came on the Ryan Seacrest's Top 40 and I loved it, and this thing automatically came into my head.
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy,  
> I know I did,  
> this is one of my favorite one-shots I have ever written.

Bow Chicka Wow Wow

 

 _Everything just has to be perfect_ , Adam thought pouring himself another drink and clicking through out the songs on his stereo... just when a knock came at the door, and Adam smiled pouring his guest a drink.

 _I hear you knock knock knock baby come on up  
I hope you got got got something in yo' cup  
Cause I'm three shots deep and I aint tryna sleep  
Get your redbull on' cause I'm ready _

"Hey there pretty kitty." Adam purred seductively into the blonds ear, making him shiver as he lead him into the dimly lit room, that was only filled with the soft glow of candle light. Adam simply handed Tommy his drink, and watched he sat on the bed, after a few moments Adam took a seat next to the blond whom was nervously taking sips of his drink, flinching as Adam moved forward aand placed his hand on the inner part of his thigh.

"W-hat are you doing?" Tommy rasped, his dead shocked eyes staring right back into Adam's blue ones, as they sparkled in the candle light, making Tommy quiver more.  
 _Why is he so beautiful, why does this man make me want him, whatever is going on just isn't right._ Tommy thought to himself. What he didn't think was right,is actually the right thing all along; he keeps living in the shadows of his lies, thinking he is straight, when he is not, but he still wants and needs to believe it. Which this, right here, right now..made Tommy want to give in, and have a piece of what he has been wanting all along, just this once...while his mind was screaming YES YES YES, his mind told him no, that he shouldn't do it, and Adam just stared at him in disbelief.

"I thought you called me here to watch m-movies." he whispered and Adam that sudden look of disbelief vanished, an a playful smirk crossed his lips.  
"I really don't feel comfortable doing this." Tommy continued, but Adam could see right through it. Adam knows that what he was saying wasn't true...he can sense that Tommy is trembling in want, and need; the need to feel Adam's body pressed up against his; Adam knew this for the months that they have been on tour.

 _You've been playin' hard to get with me all night  
We both know exactly what you want right  
Don't tell me what you won't do  
Tell me whatchu gon' do, whatchu gon' do_

 

"Tommy." Adam whispered softly, his fingers dipped under Tommy's chin directing Tommy's brown eyed gaze on his own.

"Don't tell me that you don't want me the way I want you; I see you trembling, with that same look you gave me on tour. I know that you want this. I know that you want me, so why are you fighting it. I am right here... please Tommy." Adam pressed his lips against Tommy's ear, his warm breath tickling the back of Tommy's neck, as Adam's hands wandered to Tommy's grabbing it and placing it on his clothed erection.  
"Please Tommy." Adam breathed again,making the blond moan.

 _Once I throw on this bow chicka wow wow  
Whatchu gonna say  
You act like you gon' leave  
But I know that you gon' stay  
Break it down dicky down down  
Girl don't even play  
Once I set the mood right Ima make sound like _

_Ima make you sound like  
_

"I-I...I can't" Tommy's hands trembled as he pulled away.  
"I need to go." he got up from the bed, but he paused....as if contemplating whether or not to leave

"You know you don't want to leave, so why don't you just stay?" Adam's voice was soft, alluring... making Tommy's ears ring happily as he turned around looking into Adam's eyes, barley even flinching when Adam took his hand and pulled him into his lap.

For a few moments all they did was just sit in stare, with Tommy just straddled onto Adam's lap..until Tommy bent down and captured Adam's lips with his own. The kiss wasn't heated it was all the stringing emotions Tommy has felt for Adam for months, all the fear, and all of the love, poured into that one simple kiss. Gasping, Adam placed his hand on Tommy's cheek as the other one slithered around his waist, pulling him closer.

"Tommy." Adam moaned against the blonds lips, wanting to just turn everything around and take control.

"I'm sorry I've waited so long." Tommy whispered nuzzling into Adam's neck, his hands traveling down the raven haired singers chest.

"Don't apologize." he whispered, nipping down the blonds neck, as he reached down and removed his shirt.... taking in each the beautiful sight before him, kissing every inch of available skin his hand rubbing soothing circles on his waist.

"I'm going to make you feel really good." he nipped Tommy's ear, turning them over..so he was pressing Tommy into the mattress.

 

"Please." Tommy mumbled, his fingers snaking under Adam's shirt teasing his pierced nipple, Adam moaned at the touch, bucking into it, as he pressed his lips hungrily against Tommy's, nipping on his bottom lip, and his tongue slipping into Tommy's mouth...tasting the unique taste that is Tommy; tongues caressing together, heated bodies...against heated skin... the once hungered kiss then turned heated, and clothes started peeling from each other and ended up becoming discarded heaps on the floor.

Slick, sweat, skin against skin pressed against each other creating unbearable friction as they caressed against each other... meeting their every thrust.

"A-damm" Tommy gasped out, breath heave as he clenched onto Adam's shoulder; both of them completely unaware of the door opening, and two people stepping inside.

"Wow..." Cassidy mouthed, clenching Brad's arm, whom wore the same shocked expression as Cassidy.  
"Do you think we should leave?" Brad squeaked, getting ready to pull his boyfriend out of the room filled breathy moans and the musky smell of sex.

But Cassidy stayed put, his eyes still stricken on the tangled up pair on the bed.

 

 _  
Once I throw on this bow chicka wow wow  
Whatchu gonna say  
You act like you gon' leave  
But I know that you gon' stay  
Break it down dicky down down  
Boy dont even play  
Once I set the mood right Ima make you sound like _

_Yeah I can make it sound like Now I ain't even gotta say shit  
To make you feel alive girl you know you like that  
Owohowohowowoh  
Say I aint even gotta say shit  
To make you feel alive girl you know you like that  
Owohowohowowoh  
_

Before they knew it, both of them peeled each other from their clothes, and joined the pair onto the bed. Cassidy against Adam's sweat soaked back... kissing into the nape of Adam's neck, reciving a startled moan from the rock star, as his head shot back, looking up at the uninvited guest.

"Cassidy, what are you doing here?" he questioned breathlessly.

"Just shh." Cassidy mumbled, pressing a sloppy kiss on Adam's lips.  
"Go with the flow." and that they did. Cassidy, thrusting into Adam, while Adam trusted into Tommy and Tommy nervously made out with Cheeks, his hand slowly pumping Cheek's throbbing hard on.

 

 _Yeah ima ima make ya_

 _Once I throw on this, once I throw on this  
Its over boy  
Once I throw on this,once I throw on this  
Its over boy_


End file.
